


Is this a Joke to you? (Joker x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chase - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Is this a Joke to you? (Joker x Reader)

Some people make art, some exercise, some collect stamps. But your hobby was a bit odd. It was more like an obsession.   
You always used to hate seeing all of the crime that was on the news and you decided that enough was enough. Gotham was filled with high profile criminals like Penguin or the Riddler. But the most notorious was the Joker. He practically ran the City with his dodgy deals and reckless behaviour. Thankfully you have never met him in person. So you decided to do something about it. You would keep an eye on him and if anything rotten was going to happen or was in the middle of happening, then you would stop it as best you could. You didn’t try to stop everything, just the worst stuff and things that you couldn’t let slide. If you stopped every criminal act he’d committed than he would notice and try to stop you. Of course you would have to go in disguise as nobody could know who you really are.

You put on a purple shirt, a green waistcoat, matching purple jacket and trousers and some black shoes. The jacket was loose fitting and hung off of you. Losing your feminine figure. You had quite short hair, just above shoulder length. You slicked your hair back with some wax and using some spray hair dye, you coloured it bright green. Using some face paint you covered your face in white, added black eyeshadow roughly around your eyes and put red lipstick on your lips. You also wore a black mask over your eyes, hiding your face further. You looked similar to a fancier version of the Joker. The reason for this is that a lot of the people who the Joker has deals with have never seen him in the flesh, so they can’t tell that you are not him. If you had to speak to anyone whilst in the disguise you kept it to a minimum but spoke in a low manly voice. Nobody knew that you were actually a woman. The police however did recognise the subtle differences in your appearance and his. So they knew that you weren’t really the Joker. You were getting known for your good work, even the famous Batman had heard about you. You’d even been mentioned on the news once or twice. You were always referred to as ‘the Jester’.

You had been indulging yourself with this hobby for about a year now. You enjoyed the thrill of it. Sure it was incredibly dangerous but it was worth it for all of the crime you stopped. With the rumours that had reached your ears about what the Joker was planning to do today, tonight was going to be a long night. Word on the street was that the Joker was going to be doing a deal with some huge criminals. It could potentially doom Gotham City for the foreseeable future. You didn’t particularly like to act on only rumours but if this was true, it needed to be stopped as quickly as possible. This was one of the rare occasions that you had informed the police of what was going on. Just in case you needed some sort of backup.

It was surprising sometimes just how differently people reacted around you in disguise. Most people would cross the street or take a different route entirely, when they had caught a glimpse of your green hair. Whereas petty criminals would approach you because if they could get the chance to work for the Joker, than they had really made it big. To avoid causing a disruption you would stick to walking in side streets and alleyways. The evening dusk had just started to settle in and the streetlights had started to glow. You loved how beautiful the city looked at this time. As you walked through the streets you start to get nervous as you get closer to your destination. Sure you could handle yourself but there was always that element of danger and uncertainty that you didn’t like.

What you gathered was that there was going to be a big deal where the Joker would receive a vast amount of weaponry, that he will pay for upfront. With these weapons he would finally be untouchable. The deal is going to be done in the basement of the Spades and Diamonds Club. Which you know is the Joker’s local haunt. The plan was to get there half an hour early to their agreed time. Hopefully the people who he will be dealing with will be early. That way you could say you are the Joker and no longer need their services. It should go smoothly as you have noticed throughout the past year, that the Joker is always late to his deals.

You stood outside the Spades and Diamonds Club. You took a deep breath to steady your nerves and so you could walk inside confidently. You were never quite sure what you were going to find when you walked into these sort of meeting places. One thing that this hobby of yours definitely did, was take you to a side of Gotham that you hadn’t seen before. You removed your eye mask now that you were off of the streets, as everyone knew that the Joker didn’t wear one. The interior was mainly gold in colour but the furniture was black and red. The place had a luxurious yet tacky look. There were booths where people could sit and places where girls danced. One of the most striking things about this place was how deserted it was. It was usually packed. You guess it could get busier as the night goes on but it did make alarm bells ring in your head.

The next step was to go down into the basement. Next to the stairs was a goon. You thought that there would be some form of security here because of the size of the deal taking place. It was also a good sign that the rumours were true. You strolled passed him whilst staring at the floor to hide your face. “Nice to see you Mister J” he said. Yes the plan is working you thought to yourself. You walk down the stairs and enter a hallway. A scrawny looking man was stood in the middle of it. He wore a shiny cheap suit. “Joker, so glad you can make it. I presume that you have the cash. Can we just get on with it because I don’t want to hang around here if you know what I mean.” he said. “I’m going to disappoint you but there’s been a change of plan. You will no longer be in needed. I’ve gotten a much better offer.” you answer in a low voice. The man was about to protest but you stared at him with fire in your eyes and a look that said ‘don’t you even dare’. “Sorry for wasting your time Mister J. You need to tell the other guy in the room ahead. He’s been waiting for you too.” he said before scuttling off. Well, that was a lot easier than you expected.

You walk into the room and the door shut behind you. You knew that was not a good sign. There was a figure stood in the middle of the room. You suddenly froze as it turned round to face you. It was a man with milky white skin. He wore a dark jacket and shirt with a few buttons undone, revealing his tattooed chest. He was wearing a lot of gold jewelry. His green hair was neatly slicked back and he wore red lipstick roughly on his lips. He laughed maniacally, revealing his silver teeth. It was the Joker. Damn, it looks like you have been caught.

“So I finally get to meet my little copycat.” the Joker said, laughing as he walked towards you. He stares at you with his crazy blue eyes. “Though I must say that you are a poor imitation. I mean really when am I going to wear something like that?” His voice was softer than you thought it would be, given his thug-like appearance. Though it did have a rough tone to it. He looked even scarier than you ever thought he would be. With every step that he took towards you, you took one back. “You seem to enjoy foiling my plans, so I thought that I would return the favour. I planned to entice you with a fake deal that was too good for your to resist.” he laughed looking proud of himself. Something looked shiny in his hand. Was it a knife? You had your hands behind your back. Just a few more steps back and finally. You had reached the door. You slowly turned the door handle so that the Joker didn’t realise what you were doing. Thankfully the door was not locked. He was still quite a few steps away.

You suddenly opened the door and ran as fast you could. Through the club and onto the street. You looked behind to see that the Joker was trailing behind though he was starting to speed up. His face was fierce. He must not be used to running. You were trying to go in as many side roads as you could to make you tricky to follow. The streets were pretty empty but there were no shops open for you to hide in. You looked behind you again and the Joker had disappeared. Hopefully you had lost him. You ran into an alley to rest a little bit. You hadn’t ran so fast in your life. It must have been from the adrenaline. You were thinking about what the best way of getting home would be. If you could go in a club then you could get changed and walk out freely as you would be unrecognisable.

A laugh starts to ring in yours ears. It was too late the Joker had caught up with you. He walked towards you sizing you up. You smile at him not out of happiness but out of the feeling of hopelessness that filled you. There was no escaping him now. “I have lost a lot of business thanks to you. Is this little game of cat and mouse that you have with me a joke to you?” he asked now looking serious. He started to walk in a circle around you. Like a shark swims around its prey before devouring it. You start to panic because he could kill you at any moment. He was now stood behind you. “Lets make sure that you don’t get away from me again, shall we?” He grabbed and held you from behind. His arms wrapped around your chest. Your body tensed up from his touch. Then he suddenly froze as if he was surprised. Before then moving his hands around, feeling your chest. “Well I definitely don’t have those.” he chuckled.

He span you around so you now faced him. He leaned towards you with a crazy grin of him face. “The Jester is a woman.” His face was only a couple of inches from yours. His eyes burned into yours. He was creeping you out and you couldn’t take it any more. If he was going to do something then he should just do it. You pushed your hands hard on his chest, pushing him away from you. He grabbed you roughly. One hand on your jaw. The other on your wrist, pulling you closer to him. His grip was incredibly strong. Struggling would be useless. He looked into your eyes again. Then his eyes trailed down to your lips. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss myself.“ he grinned, licking his lips.

You’d had enough. You kicked him in the crotch. That certainly made him let go of you. You giggled a little as he whimpered and took a step back from you. You dart off and start running from him again. The streets and buildings seemed endless. You ran as you were filled with fear, too scared to look behind you. He could not be far behind you thought to yourself as the Joker’s laughter howled in the distance. 


End file.
